disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants are the main antagonists and hallucinations that Dumbo and Timothy Mouse have after drinking the champagne that the clowns accidentally drop in Dumbo's water bucket in Disney's 1941 film, Dumbo. Appearances ''Dumbo'' During the film, the clowns Dumbo has worked with are changing into their casual clothes and celebrating a successful fireman act with champagne. They come up with a plan for their next act, and when they are leaving to tell their boss, one hits the table with the bottle of champagne into Dumbo's water bucket, which is right outside their break tent. Dumbo and Timothy drink the spiked water; Dumbo blows some bubbles, which transform into elephants and they start to hallucinate that these elephants are moving. These colorful hallucinations dance around and scare Dumbo and Timothy. Eventually, the effects of the champagne wear off and the elephants fade away. ''House of Mouse'' The characters appear in several episodes of this series. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation," while Donald and Daisy are in charge of the club, they saw the Pink Elephants as one of their faulty acts (along with 101 Dragons). They cause a havoc to the guests, such as acting as a canoe for Pocahontas, being weights for Hercules (eventually causing him to fall through the floor), drinking Clarabelle's milk, knocking Timon into Goofy's washing the dirty dishes, throwing Ursula on top of him, trying to stealing Pooh's honey (which makes sense because elephants are essentially the same as the heffalumps) and, of course, frightening Dumbo. Fortunately, Timothy was able to get rid of the technicolor creatures by scaring them away with a wooden sign with the word "Boo" written on it. Dumbo and Timothy's Hallucination After accidentally drinking the alcohol, Dumbo blows a large bubble from his trunk. The bubble turns into an elephant, which then blows a second elephant out of its trunk. This continues until there are four elephants. The elephants begin blowing their trunks like trumpets, and the trunks merge together into a yellow giant trumpet , which then explodes, and dozens of elephants march out of the remains of the trumpet. As part of their marching band, a fat elephant marches behind a small elephant. The tiny elephant is using his trunk as an instrument, while the fat one is shaking two cowbells. The fat one accidentally steps on the small elephant over and over, until the small elephant gets annoyed. The small elephant goes behind the fat one and kicks him in the butt, causing him to split into three elephants, who mock the small one by blowing their trunk-horns in his face. He gets angry and grows into a giant elephant, who smashes the three elephants with a pair of cymbals. They explode into dozens of tiny elephants, who march away and surround Dumbo. As they march, they swell up, until there's no more room and they explode. An elephant opens a window, and many elephants march in through it, marching around upside down the bed of a terrified elephant child, who hides under his covers as his bed and the elephants spiral off into the distance. Two elephant heads appear, one from the bottom of the screen and one from the top. They notice each other and flee, startled. Two worms, a male and a female, pass each other, and the male tips his hat to the female. The worms are revealed to be the trunks of two elephants, who walk right through each other. However, their butts get stuck together and they snap back into each other, exploding into a blast of colors which then turns into a small elephant. The elephant dances as five more elephants of differing colors come out of that one, then the screen shuffles them together into an elephant made entirely of 6 heads. The scene zooms in on the elephant's eyes, which turn into pyramids. A camel-elephant comes out from behind one of the pyramids and starts walking, looking at the viewer with a friendly smile. However, one of the pyramids she walks past turns out to be an elephant in disguise form, who blows a flute at her, causing her to transform into a snake (it is clear that the transformation is involuntary, as she appears terrified when that happens). The snake sways to the music and turns into a belly dancer, who then fades away except her belly, and turns an eye. Trumpets play, sounding the start of a performance, as the trumpeting elephants are revealed to be made of curtains. The curtains are now ripped into pieces, and a male and female elephant dance in 1 spotlight. The male grabs the females trunk, but she pulls back and he turns into 1 staircase. She climbs up the stairs and jumps into the ground, which turns into a lake. The male turns his legs into a canoe and paddles around the lake, using his trunk as a telescope, but until the female elephant comes out of the lake, pretending to be a fountain. He looks at her with his telescope and she squirts him with water, then runs away and begins ice skating. The male skates behind her and nearly falls, but she catches him and they skate off. They return on skis and ski down a mountain, covering themselves with snow. They shake the snow off and dance, until their trunks touch and create a bolt of lighting. The male grabs the lightning as the female continues dancing. He rubs it on his butt (turning his back to us as he does so) then turns it back into a lightning bolt and hurls it at the female. It hits her in the head and she explodes into many couples of dancing elephants. The elephants transform into vehicles and begin zooming around until they all collide and cause an explosion that launches them into the air. They fall and transform into clouds as the alcohol wears off and Dumbo recovers from his hallucination. Video Game Appearances ''Epic Mickey'' In the original storyboard, the Pink Elephants was planned to be one of many Beetleworx enemies in the Epic Mickey, but they were scrapped in the final storyboard. Disney Parks The Pink Elephants appear in certain shows at the Disney Parks. ''Animagique'' The Pink Elephants are the first set of characters Donald Duck encounters in the show. When they first appear before him, they perform a shortened version of the original Pink Elephants song. After this, Donald thanks them, and watches them exit. ''Fantasmic! Pink Elephants appear in the Disneyland version of the show, dancing to their song Pink Elephants on Parade. Trivia *The Pink Elephants musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkenness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. *Pink Elephants are similar to the Heffalumps and Woozles,a Winnie the Pooh parody of the Pink Elephants. *One Pink Elephant made a cameo on The Simpsons where it crushes a goblin hallucination Barney was experiencing that was caused by a peyote-laced organic drink. Afterwards, Barney thanks it and claims that it's always been there for him. *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade was heard playing on T.V. in Disney's 2007 film, ''Enchanted. *Pink Elephants were similar to the Scary Trees in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Pink Elephants' theme music is played in the Donald Duck short "Tea For 200" in 1948, when the ants are marching to steal Donald's picnic food. *Since the worms are male and female, it is likely the elephant with the male trunk-like worm was a male, and the other was a female. *The only character in the entire scene(other than Dumbo and Timothy) to have actual eyes instead of the empty eyes most of the elephants have is the camel elephant. Gallery Trumpet.png|The song begins. Trumpet2.png Fatfollow.png|A fat elephant walks up behind the smaller one... Fatstep.png|And steps on him. Fat.png|The small elephant is angry. Fatkick.png|He kicks the fat elephant. Three.png|The fat elephant splits into three others. Cymbals.png|The small elephant grows. Smh.jpg|He smashes the other elephants with his cymbals. Bd4.jpg|Marching elephants frighten an elephant child. Bd9.jpg Bd12.jpg Bd20.jpg|The child, his bed, and the elephants fly away. Merg.png|Two elephants greet each other. Merg2.png|They walk right through each other. Stuck.png|They get stuck together. Sruck2.png|The elephants try to pull themselves apart... Stucksnap.png|But go flying towards each other instead. Stuckcollide.png|The force of the collision causes both elephants to explode. C.jpg|The camel elephant comes out from behind a pyramid. Camel1.png|The camel smiles at the viewer as she walks. Camel2.png|Something's different about that pyramid... Camel3.png|Uh-oh. Camel4.png|Look out behind you! Camel5.png Camel7.png|The pyramid elephant blows his horn. Camelwalk.jpg|The camel elephant continues her walk, still smiling at the viewer. Music.jpg|She hears the music. Music2.jpg|The camel elephant is frightened. Cameltrans3.png|Her trunk begins to turn into a snake. Catr.jpg Cameltrans4.png|The snake-trunk pulls her back in the direction of the music. Cameltrans5.png|The camel elephant tries to fight back. Cameltrans7.png|As she transforms, her footprints vanish. Cameltrans8.png Cameltrans9.png|The camel is transformed into a snake. Cameltrans10.png Cameltransdance.png|The snake becomes a dancer. Sfd.jpg Sfd2.jpg Sfd3.jpg Sfd4.jpg Sfd5.jpg Sfd6.jpg Sfd7.jpg Dance.png|The dance begins. Danceyank.png|The male dancer grabs his partner's trunk. Danceyank2.png|He yanks on her trunk. Danceyank3.png|She pulls back. Danceyank67.png|The female dancer swings the male around. Dancestairs.png|His trunk acts as a staircase. Boat.png|The male searches for the female. Squirt1.png|As he notices her, she squirts him with water. Squirt23.png Fall7.png|The male falls down while ice skating. Catch2.png|The female skates over... Catch4.png|And catches him. Lastdance1.png|The two of them dance together. Lightning.png|Lightning appears when their trunks touch. Lightning2.png Lightning3.png Lightningdance.png|The male dances with the lightning. Lightningthrow.png Tr.jpg|He hurls the lighting bold at the female. Dn.jpg|She continues dancing. D9.jpg|She didn't notice him throw the lightning. Lioghtnign.png|Look out! Lightningstrike.png|The lightning strikes her in the head. E1.jpg Lightningexplode.png|The female dancer is blown up by lightning. Category:Classics Category:1940's introduction Category:Masters of Evil Category:True Villains Category:Theme Park Villains Category:House of mouse cameos Category:Elephants Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:Other Main Villains Category:Dumbo Villains Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Child Endangerment Category:Child Murderers Category:Villains with a deranged laugh Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Demons Category:Comical Villains Category:Scary villains Category:Always evil Category:Dead Category:True main villain